Adventures into Unknown Realms
by wvvampire
Summary: Lots of random drabbles and one-shots in response to challenges on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge forum. Many pairings/ratings/topics.
1. Ugly

_Written for: JacksonFrost_

_Prompt: Ugly _

_Pairing: Lavender/Charlie_

Charlie was patrolling the outskirts of the Yule Ball when he quite literally stumbled across Lavender Brown. "What is a pretty young girl like you doing outside by yourself instead of enjoying the dance?"

Sniffing, Lavender looked up at Charlie, eyes red from crying. "How can you say I'm pretty? Ron said I was," she sobbed, "ugly!" Charlie cursed at the stupidity of his youngest brother. Picking up Lavender he pulled her into a hug.

"If anyone is ugly around here, it's that idiotic brother of mine for making such a sweet," he let his lips brush her hair tentatively, "beautiful," they brushed her cheek, "woman cry." He looked deep into her eyes, silently asking permission, before claiming her lips with his own.


	2. Place

_Written For: Schermione_

_Prompt: Place_

_Pairing: Michael/Terry_

Michael stood in the shadows, watching Terry talk animatedly to a couple of older Ravenclaw girls. He envied them. He should be the one standing in their place, laughing with the boy he dreamed of every night. Sure, it had been hard at first to admit to himself that he was in love with his best friend, but over time, he realized that noting was going to change the feeling. No matter how many 'dates' he went on or how hard he tried to forget, all he could think of was walking up to Terry and kissing the lips that haunted his dreams. He watched the girls walk away, and Terry come down the corridor towards him. Stepping out of the shadows, he lifted a hand in greetings.

"Hey Terry, looking for some action I see," he teased, as much to take his mind off of everything as to make his friend blush. He loved to see Terry blush. It made him want to hold Terry and whisper in his ear. Michael shook his head to clear the thoughts from his mind as Terry spoke.

"Nah, actually I was turning Marietta down. She invited me to the astronomy tower tonight, but I told her I had someplace else I'd rather be."

"Really? And where's that?" Michael couldn't believe his ears. Terry had actually turned down an older girl. But why?

"Wherever you are." Terry scuffed the toe of his boot across the floor, blushing as he looked up into Michael's eyes. "Can we find someplace to talk in private?" Michael's heart soared. Maybe things were beginning to look up after all.


	3. Basic

_Written For: Schermione_

_Prompt: Basic_

_Pairing: Neville/Hannah_

"Oh Neville," Hannah sighed. "It's just a basic wand motion followed by the spell," she demonstrated said spell.

"What would I do without you dear?" Neville leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Hannah's head.

"Make a fool of yourself in front of your students," she teased.

"You did not just allude to my clumsiness did you?" Neville scowled. "It is so on!" Grabbing the closest thing, a handful of dragon dung, he flung it at her. Hannah turned red, and grabbed her own handful. The battle continued until Neville heard someone coughing.

"Professor what is Mrs. Hannah doing here?"

"Mrs. Hannah is here to show us all the easiest way to clean dragon dung from between your ears," Neville laughed, sticking his tongue out at his wife.

"It's a basic wand movement followed by…" Hannah could be heard saying.


	4. Sunburn

_Written For: Siriusly Smart_

_Prompt: Sunburn_

_Pairing: Harry/Luna_

"Ouch!" Luna winced as Harry rubbed aloe across her sunburn.

"Sorry, I promise I'll be more careful."

Luna rolled her eyes, "It's ok Harry. I'm just glad someone would help me. Otherwise I would have had to find a Blibbering Humdinger."

"Ok," Harry answered warily. "How did you get such a bad burn anyways?"

"Spying on the nargles," came her reply.

"I thought that your butterbeer cork necklace kept them away?" Luna sat up with a start as Harry said this.

"You remembered? I didn't think anyone cared." A tear slid slowly down her cheek.

"How could I not?" Harry brushed the tear away with his thumb, before turning her face towards his and kissing her gently.

He moved his hand to her shoulder, which resulted in another loud "OUCH! Harry watch what you're doing please!"


	5. Carried Away

_Written For: LonnyLovegoodLuvr_

_Prompt: Carried Away_

_Pairing: Remus/Molly_

Remus grabbed Molly's hand, pulling her into the closest abandoned classroom. Before she could protest, he pulled her body next to his, and kissed her fiercely. When he pulled away for a breath she looked up into his brown eyes.

"Remus what…" He never let her finish the question. Running his hands down her arms, he picked her up and carried her over to a desk. Sitting her down roughly, he moved from kissing her mouth to all but devouring her neck.

"Remus! You're getting carried away! What will people think?"

He looked into her blue eyes before growling, "Who gives a flying fig?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Molly gave in to the almost animal instincts flooding her, and kissed Remus back just as fiercely.


	6. The Weird Sisters

_Written For: ThePandorica _

_Prompt: The Weird Sisters_

_Pairing: Justin/Susan_

Susan rounded the corner from the potions classroom, only to hear what sounded like someone attempting to strangle a cat. The screeching was enough to make her attempt cover her ears with one hand, while raising her wand in anticipation with the other. She snuck closer to the next corner, steeling herself against what she may find. Silently counting to three, she jumped around the corner and promptly began laughing. To her delight, instead of some maniac torturing a cat, she spotted Justin singing a Weird Sisters tune loudly to a portable wireless.

"Hey what's so funny Susan?"

"You… are such… a horrible singer," she managed between giggles.

"Well thanks that sure boost my confidence," Justin said sarcastically. He turned the music off, placed an arm around Susan's waist, and said, "Care to give me private lessons?"

Susan smiled happily before replying, "Well yes Mr. Finch-Fletchley, I think something can be arranged." She giggled again and ran off down the corridor.


	7. High Heels

_Written For: Bendleshnitz_

_Prompt: High Heels_

_Pairing: Arthur/Molly_

If there was one thing Arthur absolutely loved it was the site of his wife in high heels. In fact, that was the thing that had attracted him to her in the first place. He had been sitting under a tree, throwing rocks into the lake, when he saw the most intriguing pair of heels enter his view. The heels in question were deep red, peep toes. They enclosed perfectly polished toes. Following the legs upward, he eventually locked eyes with a gorgeous redhead.

"Well hello there handsome. See something you like?" Molly's eyes glittered with mischief.

Arthur swallowed hard before replying shyly, "Actually yes." He smiled at the memory, and went to find his wife, hoping she still owned that pair of high heels.


	8. Vanilla

_Written For: Princess Ducky_

_Prompt: Vanilla_

_Pairing: Sirius/Hermione_

Hermione sat in the corner of the ballroom, surrounded by dancing couples and wishing she didn't feel so plain. She was helping Neville supervise a dance at Hogwarts, and couldn't feel more out of place. This marked the first time since the end of the war that she had been back to her childhood 'home'. Sighing, she got up to make her rounds.

"Hermione, love, where have you been hiding all night?" Sirius grabbed Hermione by the elbow. "What say you to a dance?" his eyes twinkled as he pulled Hermione close to his body.

"Sirius, why can't you be serious?" Hermione fumed, then burst out laughing when she realized what she had said.

"That would be to boring don't you think?"

"Yeah boring and plain like me," Hermione looked down at her feet, a silent tear slipping from the corner of her eye.

"How can you say that you are plain?" Sirius tilted her head back up. "You are the most beautiful girl in this room."

Hermione sniffed. "You're just saying that. I'm more vanilla than anyone here."

Sirius smiled before replying, "Don't you know that vanilla is my favorite flavor, love?" With that he bent his head and placed one of the sweetest kisses Hermione had ever received on her lips.


	9. Walking on Eggshells

_Written For: Schermione_

_Prompt: Walking on Eggshells_

_Pairing: Harry/Pansy_

He was always walking on eggshells around her. He couldn't help himself. He was the 'Gryffindor Guardian' and she... well she was the 'Slytherin Slut'. It didn't change the way he felt about her. She could gallivant around Slytherin house all day long, as long as at the end of the day she was his. Therein lay the problem. He would be defying everything he stood for if he followed his heart. So, for the time being, until this so called war was over, he would deny his feelings and continue to walk on eggshells around Pansy. It was the Gryffindor thing to do.


	10. Office

_Written For: Bendleshnitz_

_Prompt: Office_

_Pairing: Percy/Lucy_

He watched her flit in and out of the Care of Magical Creatures office like a bird from flower to flower, day after day. Seeing her blonde hair whip around as she hurriedly walked past him in the corridor sent shivers down his spine. He longed for her every time he smelled butterbeer, which had perplexed him at first until he remembered her necklace. Finally he made the decision to just ask her out the next time he saw her, however, the next time turned out to be to late for on Luna's ring finger, Percy spotted a diamond engagement ring. He turned and left his office without speaking to anyone else, brokenhearted.


End file.
